The Moon's Pull (An H2o Fanfic)
by Kekkei-Genkai42
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own H2o or any of the characters from it. I own only my OCs and any original ideas/plot I come up with.
1. Prologue

The moon's rays gleamed through the leaves of the trees, lighting the way for Selene as she pushed through the undergrowth. As she came to a clearing she glanced up at the full moon. She could almost feel it's pull, telling her something, leading her further inland on Mako Island.

Soon she came upon a small water fall that tumbled over rocks and cascaded into a small stream that trickled lazily over rocks and twigs. _Easy enough to cross._ She thought. But before she made it even half way she slipped and felt herself falling. She landed with a thud at the bottom of a sloping tunnel.

"Ouch." She muttered. She stood and, rubbing her back, walked down some steps that led to a little pool lit by the moon. She looked up at the hole in the ceiling, the moon had just moved directly over the opening. As this happened the pool started bubbling, almost as if there were jets under the surface. Selene moved to the edge, dipping her hand in. The water was warm, inviting. She took off her shoes and jumped in. The bubbles massaging her legs and back.

She looked up, blinking at the bright moonlight that came through the opening. The moon passed over and the pool instantly stopped bubbling. Selene remained in the water for a few more moments before climbing back out and putting her shoes back on. She then climbed the stairs and headed towards the shore, where her motor boat was waiting.


	2. Chapter 1

Selene's Pov .x.

I slowly blink in the early morning sunlight, squinting my eyes as they adjust to the brightness. I scratch my head and yawn glancing lazily over at my alarm clock.

I gasp in surprise seeing that it's already nine thirty and quickly jump out of bed. _'Crap! How did I not hear my alarm? I'm already totally late for school! '_ I groan as I slip and crash to the floor, the back of my head colliding ungracefully with my bed frame.

"Dang!" I rub the back of my head, wincing when I already feel a bump starting to form. _Well that's just great._ I shove myself up off the floor and stomp over to my closet pulling out a t-shirt and shorts. I stuff myself inside the clothes before sprinting over to the bathroom to wash my face and get rid of my early morning-ness. After drying my face I pull on some Converse shoes and grab my school bag as I head down the stairs to the kitchen.

I decide against eating breakfast and grab a protein shake instead as I head out the door. As I begin the ten minute walk to school my phone buzzes. I pull it out of my shorts pocket and check to see who the message is from. I sigh, it's my friend, Ashley, wondering where I am. I quickly type a reply before closing messenger and pulling up iHeart.

I quickly click on Moves that Swagger Radio and attach my earbuds. I mentally facepalm when GDFR (Going Down For Real) starts playing. I hate that song with a passion. I quickly skip it without giving it another thought. When yet another annoying song comes on I sigh, changing to Taylor Swift Radio. What? So I like Taylor Swift? Sue me. I shrug as Mean starts playing, not really liking it but being to lazy to skip it. I hum along, ignoring the looks I get from passers-by.

I smirk to myself as I see Ashley pacing impatiently in front of the school as it comes into view.

"ASHLEY!" I grin and wave crazily, making my friend laugh.

"It's about time!" She punches me in the arm, making me grimace. She might not have been trying to hurt me, but man! For a blonde ditzy type she sure is strong. "I've always known you were lazy, but I didn't think you had it in you to be an hour late for school." She frowns disapprovingly at me making me smile sheepishly.

"You know, just because I'm late doesn't mean you have to be too."

" No, really? I though I just _had_ to be as lazy as you. Thanks for telling me though, otherwise I would have gone the rest of my life doing everything you do." She tells me earnestly before rolling her eyes and heading into school. "Besides," She throws over her shoulder, "If I didn't stay behind with you you'd probably get lost! You don't even know your own schedule." I glare at the back of her head before shifting my bag uncomfortably on my shoulder, regretting putting in my swimsuit and an extra change of clothes.

I glance up at Ashley and smile, seeing her strutting down the hallway like she owned the place while I slowly scuttled along behind her. She had always been like that, even when we were kids. Me and Ashley, the strong, bold one paired up with the shy, nervous one. Ironic much? But even as different as me and Ashley are we've still managed to become the best of friends. I guess that whole thing about opposites attracting is true, if me and Ashley is anything to go by.

I smile as Ashley stops outside of a room and salutes at me. I salute back and head into the room. Staring at the floor as I head over to my desk, ignoring the stares I'm getting from everyone.

"Ahem." I flinch and look up at my teacher, who is now standing directly in front of me, arms crossed, disapproving glare plastered on her face like an ugly Halloween mask. I put on my best fake smile and look up at her.

"Good morning Ms. Taylor, how are you?" I asked with fake sincerity, earning a few snickers from my fellow students in the room. Ms. Taylor just glared down at me.

"Care to explain why you're late, Miss Reynolds? I, for one, am just _dying_ for an explanation." She smiles back with equal sincerity making my own falter somewhat.

"... Umm... Well, I... Uh," I looked down at my hands. "No Ma-am." Ms. Taylor just raised her eyebrows and walked back to the front of the room to stand behind her desk.

" Hmm." She looked at me with a cold gaze before putting on another smile and addressing the rest of the class. " Now then, where were we?"

After suffering two hours of listening to Ms. Taylor gab on and on and on about the cellular structure of the different elements, it was finally time for lunch. I hurriedly crammed my bag into my locker and headed off to the cafeteria, located so perfectly all the way at the other end of the school. Note the sarcasm.

Once I made the great journey across school and reached the cafeteria it was time to find my friends; Ashley and Charlie. I scanned the sea of teenagers for any sign of my friends. I finally spotted them on the far side of the room and made my way over to them.

Charlie waved, her long, brown hair falling in her face. I smiled, returning her wave before taking a seat between her and Ashley.

"Hey, Charlie, what's up?"

" Eh, nothing much. I lead a very boring life." She replied, poking at her food lazily, making me raise an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to do? Poke it into submission?" I laughed, making Charlie blush and shove her food away.

"No, I'm just not very hungry today. Today I have P.E and I'm kind of nervous." I look at her expectantly prompting her to continue. " You know I've never been any good with physical stuff." She sighs, absent-mindedly twiddling her thumbs after giving me a 'seriously-you-should-know-me-better-than-that' look.

"What about surfing?" Ashley pipes up. " You're _amazing_ at that Charlie, even I can't keep up with you on a good set." I cast a grateful smile her way before looking back at my nervous friend.

"Hey! How about we go surfing after school?" I looked between Ashley and Charlie to see what their reactions would be. Ashley immediately nodded and gave me a thumbs up. We both looked at Charlie, waiting for her answer. For a minute it looked like she'd refuse, but then she relented and nodded too.

"I guess it would be nice to be in the water for awhile... And I haven't been out with you guys forever..." Me and Ashley squealed as crushed her in an enormous hug before heading our different directions.

After school I quickly ran home to change into my suit then headed to the beach lugging my surf board along with me. That was one thing I hated, I wasn't allowed to drive yet. Although I was the proper age to get my permit my parents wouldn't let me, saying I wasn't ready yet every time I brought it up. So I guess until I was 'ready', whenever that will be, I'm stuck walking or hitchhiking.

Once I reached the beach I spread out my towel on the warm sand and waited for Ashley and Charlie to show up. I lazily scrolled through my facebook feed, checking to see if anything exciting had been happening in anyone else's' lives. It hadn't.

"Hey, Selene!" I jumped at the sudden call of my name and turned to smile and wave lazily at Charlie. She set her bag down and spread her towel out next to mine."Hi! So how was P.E?" She shoots me a silencing look before grabbing her board and moving to stand in front of me.

"Want to hit the waves? I don't see Ashley yet." She gazed around searching for the blonde girl in the crowd of beach goers. I stared at her before shrugging and grabbing my board, heading down to the water.

"Hey! Wait for me guys! Geez, I'm five minutes behind and you're already abandoning me!" I stopped just short of the water, smiling at the sound of Ashely's voice.

"You better hurry up slowpoke! I was just about to steal all the good waves!" Charlie called over the sound of the waves. She was already about five feet out in the ocean. Ashley glared at Charlie good naturedly and slid her pointer finger across her throat in a slicing manner before grabbing her board and racing down to the water. We both splashed in and slid through the cool water on our boards.

Suddenly I felt an odd tingling sensation in my legs, it quickly escalated to a mild burning sensation. I scrunched my eyebrows together, wondering what was going on. A collective gasp emanated from both Ashley and Charlie soon after the burning/tingling was gone. I looked over my shoulder and tried to sit up on my board but my legs wouldn't separate from each other.

"Huh?" I mumbled to myself as I struggled to see my legs over my shoulder.

"Uh, Selene? What's going on? Did you get some kind of weird swimsuit or something?" Ashley asked worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" I was starting to get kind of freaked out. New swim suit? What was she talking about?

"Umm, well... you have uh... you have a t-tail."


	3. Chapter 2

**Selene's Pov .X.**

"What?! A tail? How is that possible?" I scrambled all over the place craning my neck to see my 'tail' for myself.

"Well, look on the bright side: It might not be a tail, it might just be some weird skin virus." Charlie piped up, still gaping at my backside. I shot her an are-you-kidding-me-glare, not in the mood for stupid ideas.

"Turn me over." I grabbed onto one of Charlie's and one of Ashley's shoulders as they hoisted me up and flipped me over. I gasped at the sight before me.

My legs were completely gone, replaced by a orange mermaid tail. It was about a foot longer than my legs because of the huge fin on the end. I looked between Ashley and Charlie, they each wore equally freaked out expressions.

"Oh my gosh." I breathed, trying not to pass out. The last thing I needed was to feint and have everyone see me this way. My eyes suddenly snapped wide open, and I glanced around at the beach. The people were all going about their business, not paying attention to us at all. Oh, good. It doesn't look like anyone has seen me yet. "Guys, lower me farther into the water, I don't want anyone seeing me this way." They nodded and moved my surf board out of the way to lower me into the water." The last thing I need is some crazy person video taping me like this, then I'll end up in a freak show. Or worse." I shuddered at the thought of being poked and prodded by scientists in white lab coats.

I examined the tail more closely, skimming my hand over the smooth scales. A slight smile played on my lips as I stroked it. I flipped it up and down under the water, testing it to see if I could move it. Then a terrifying thought came to me. "What if I'm stuck like this forever? How will I do anything?" _How will I ever surf again?_ Ashley and Charlie just stared at me, like they didn't even hear me. "Guys! Beached mermaid here!" Well, I wasn't exactly beached, but I hoped the joke would lighten the mood somewhat. It didn't.

I sighed, removing my arms from their shoulders and splashing all the way into the water. I immediately started sinking with nothing holding me up, the new found weight of my tail pulling me further into the cold water.

I struggled before two sets of hands grabbed me and hoisted me up towards the surface. As my head broke the surface of the water I smiled at my two friends who, had probably just saved my life.

"What were you thinking? You don't know how to use it yet! You could have drowned!" Ashley chastised. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I highly doubt mermaids can drown, Ash. Besides, that's what I've got you guys for, right?" I patted each of them on the back before returning my attention to my tail.

"What are we going to do now?" I looked up at Charlie seriously.

"I have no idea."

A/N: They don't know whether or not she can drown, so that's why they're acting weird about it. I know mermaids can't drown guys, I'm not that stupid.

"Well, I think a good place to start is to see if you're stuck like this permanently or not. I say we take you somewhere no one will see you and try to dry you off. Maybe whatever's going on has something to do with you touching water?" She suggested. "It makes sense to dry you off if you want to go back to legs." I nodded in consent to Ashley's plan as she and Charlie started dragging me over behind a rock out cropping to test the theory. They laid me gently down on the warm sand and began towel drying my tail.

Five minutes later my tail was still intact, but my patients were dwindling.

"Guys let's face it, I'm stuck like this." They paused in drying my tail and looked up at me. "There's no point it's not going to wor-" I cut myself off. The tingling sensation was back! I almost shouted for joy as the burning subsided and my tail melted back into my legs. I scrambled around, nearly kicking Ashley in the face, and stood. "My legs! YIPPIE!" I started dancing around, hopping from leg to leg, testing them out to make sure they still worked. "Wait a second... How are my clothes still on?" I patted my clothes. They weren't even wet! "That's definitely weird." I shrugged and started dancing again. Ashley and Charlie just stared at me, amused looks on their faces.

I stopped dancing and glomped them, knocking them onto their backs. Ashley laughed and hugged back squeezing just as hard, but Charlie just flailed around.

"S-s-elene! Can't! BREATHE!" Charlie squirmed in my grip trying to free herself. I quickly released them.

"Oh! Whoopsies. Sorry about that." I smiled sheepishly before turning serious again. "Why weren't you guys surprised that my legs came back?" Charlie and Ashley both rolled their eyes.

"Because we knew you'd get your legs back. I never once thought you'd be stuck like that." I looked at Charlie. How could that thought never have crossed her mind? Had I been freaking out about nothing? Well, considering I had just grown a tail I was pretty sure it wasn't nothing.

"How? How could you know?" Ashley laughed and smiled.

"Actually, the fact that you could be stuck with a tail never even crossed my mind. I always knew we'd fix it somehow." I smiled and shook my head. My friends really were something else. I smiled to myself for a moment before standing again.

"We should probably get going." I gestured to the horizon, which was now a pretty orange color from the setting sun. "It's pretty late." Charlie suddenly gasped and started running as fast as she could to gather her things together.

"I'm totally late! I completely forgot about my date!" At this me and Ashley's eyes widened. Date? Me and Ashley shared a look before grinning sadistically at each other and following Charlie.

"Who would ask _you_ out on a date?" I had to hold in a laugh, Ashley was using her interrogation method. She could make you spill your guts without you even realizing it. It's otherwise known as reverse psychology. Charlie stopped abruptly and slowly turned around. My smile quickly faded at the look on her face. She looked hurt. It might not have been noticeable to the untrained eye but to me she might as well have been crying. Charlie... Maybe Ashley went too far? I cast a glance at the blonde girl she wore a smug smirk and I couldn't help wondering if she even noticed the hurt look in Charlie's eyes.

"More people than you think." I blinked, that's it? That's all we get? Ashley obviously wasn't happy with the evasive answer either, she pouted and stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth.

"Seriously? That's it? Come on Charlie, you can tell us..." Charlie raised her eyebrow, clearly unconvinced.

"You're making me even more late than I already am." With that she spun on her heel and stalked away, leaving me and Ashley behind without saying goodbye. _What'd you expect Selene? A hug? Gosh, you just insulted her for Pete's sake._ I sighed before gathering up my things and heading away, saluting Ashley with my free hand. She smiled back and began sorting her things out too.

I arrived home at about nine thirty completely exhausted. I dumped my board down on the floor of the garage and stomped up to my room. Throwing my bag into the corner, I realized just how hungry I was. I'd never had any lunch. Or dinner. My stomach clenched uncomfortably and I squealed as I ran to the kitchen. I grabbed some ramen and started cooking it on the stove. While I was starving and ramen _does_ take awhile to cook, it was totally worth it.

I sucked up the delicious golden noodles and sighed in contentment. This is the reason for my life... _I wonder if mermaids eat ramen?_ I shook my head. Of course not, it's doubtful mermaids even know what ramen _is_ , let alone eat it. I sighed and decided to take a shower.

Before I made it to the bathroom there was a knock on the door. I poked my head around the corner. _Who could that be? Maybe it's a masked murderer. Or a robber!_ I snorted in amusement at my thoughts. I doubt if murderers or robbers would knock. I smiled to myself as I pictured a masked person knocking on my door and politely asking if they could kill me.

I sighed and opened the door, revealing a girl around my age. She had medium length blonde, wavy hair and blue eyes. She wore a black t-shirt and short camouflage shorts. I looked at her suspiciously. She rolled her eyes and sighed, forcing a smile.

"Hi, my name's Rikki." I raised my eyebrows.

"Selene." I was still unsure about this girl. There was something about her that made me feel like she was hiding something.

"Nice to meet you. We need to talk." I snorted at her curtness and started to close the door.

"It's about your tail." I froze. My tail? How could she possibly know? I opened the door back up and looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled smugly before pushing past me and heading in the direction of my room. I closed the door before running after her. How did this girl even know where my room was? That's not creepy at all.

"The living room is in the other direction." She looked up at me from her position on my bed.

"So?" I glared at her and pointed in the direction of the living room. Rikki sighed and brushed past me and headed to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. I sat across from her in my favorite chair, snuggling into the fluffy cushions. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"So, how do you know about my tail?"

"I saw you transform today at the beach." My eyes widened. How many other people had seen me? Rikki laughed. "Don't worry, no one else saw you." She smiled smugly at me. "I made sure of it." I sent her a questioning look but she just shrugged. "I'm sure you have lots of questions." I nodded. "So did I when I first transformed." My eyes widened. Does she mean that she's...? She laughed again and nodded her head. "That's right, I'm a mermaid too."

 **YAY! That's the end of chappy numbah two! WHOOT WHOOT! In case you haven't already figured it out I'm kind of hyper right now... :3 Aren't I awesome? :p Anyway I hope you liked it!**


End file.
